


and if you're homesick, give me your hand and i'll hold it

by chanyeolanda



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to fall in love with their best friend (or: some boarding school bonds run deeper than others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you're homesick, give me your hand and i'll hold it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preorder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=preorder).



> written for the got2015 exchange over on livejournal

_BANG, CRASH!_

'JACKSON!'

Jinyoung stared at the wooden plank blocking his door and crushing his desk, fuming, listening to Jackson's hyena laugh from the cubicle next door, Jaebum's laughter provided the bass track.

'What if I was underneath it, you assholes!' Jinyoung yelled.

Jackson's grinning face appeared over the top of the wall, hand batting at the sagging lilac sheet.

'Please, I could see you lying on your bed reading one of your Mills and Boons-'

'I don't read Mills and Boons,' Jinyoung snapped and Jackson waved a hand.

'Whatever. I knew it wouldn't hit you. Your sheet isn't opaque.'

'Why did you push it down?' Jinyoung demanded and Jackson shrugged.

'Why not?'

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him and looked at his floor with an annoyed exhale.

'I have thumbtacks all over my floor geniuses,' he said, 'Get your ass in here and help me put this back up. Now.'

'Nah, I think you've got it,' Jackson replied.

'Jackson, get over here and fix my room or so help me god I will get you busted for that baggie in your safe,' Jinyoung hissed and Jackson's face fell into a serious expression.

'Park Jinyoung, you would get me expelled over something so small?'

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as the corners of Jackson's mouth threatened to pull into a smile. 'As if that would happen, what with all your fencing medals and the amount of money your dad donates to this school. Daddy'd get you out of any serious trouble. Of course, he might not be very happy with you, might take your bike away. Come on, Jackson, how long have we known each other, you really think I don't know how to make your life a living hell?'

Jackson raised an eyebrow. 'You could have just said please.' Jinyoung shrugged idly as Jackson disappeared from above the wall with clattering sounds.

'Where's the fun in that,' he muttered before raising his voice to call over the wall. 'You too, Jaebum, I'm holding you equally responsible, considering it was your desk he was standing on.

'You have nothing on me,' Jaebum's voice drifted over.

'Don't I?' Jinyoung replied archly.

There was a brief pause as Jinyoung's curtain rings zipped, showing Jackson standing in the doorway.

Well, half of his head and a lower leg, the rest of him being obscured by the single-bed sized chipboard Jackson had pushed off the wall it had been resting on, turning a partial ceiling into an obstruction.

'Okay, I'm coming,' Jaebum said, and faint surprise flickered across Jackson's face as Jaebum appeared next to him.

'What does he have on you?' Jackson asked, 'I mean, that's not already common knowledge.'

Jaebum punched Jackson in the shoulder in retaliation for that remark.

'We grew up together. What don't I have on him,' Jinyoung remarked dryly.

Jaebum made a face at him. 'Ha ha. So how are we going to get this up again?'

'You make it sound like it'll be hard. We just lift it up,' Jackson said as if it should be obvious.

-

'BRING IT THIS WAY!'

'NO, THIS WAY!'

'YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!'

Jinyoung was standing on his bed watching in horror as Jackson and Jaebum tried to repair the damage they'd caused, the corner of chipboard bobbing above the walls. He batted the sagging sheet out of his face as there was a highpitched yelp and the chipboard dipped sharply, causing him to throw up his hands in an instinctive attempt to protect himself and his stuff.

'Fucking thumbtack!' Jackson swore, glaring at the floor, and Jinyoung saw Mark appear in the doorway, an amused expression on his face.

'You're catching the sheet, you're- _stop it, that's not working_!' Jinyoung was saying a moment later, distracted from Mark's appearance, as Jaebum tried to steady the chipboard as Jackson attempted to balance on one leg, sweeping the floor by his feet clear of stray thumbtacks with his free foot.

Mark leaned against the doorframe to watch in mild interest.

'Jaebum's right, you've gotta go that way,' Mark said, and then it was Jackson clutching at the chipboard as Jaebum started.

'Seriously?' Jackson demanded of Jaebum.

'What, like it's any different from what you just did?'

'I stood on a _thumbtack_ , we live with-'

'Just try what Mark suggested,' Jinyoung interrupted, getting frustrated with the pointless bickering.

It was muttered curses and mild bickering before the chipboard was up where it belonged again, Jaebum brushing his hands clean on his pants.

'See? Good as new,' Mark said with a grin.

'Are you kidding me, my room's a tip,' Jinyoung said in distaste, looking around.

'Oh, isn't this what it normally looks like?' Mark inquired innocently, cheeky grin overtaking his face at Jinyoung's unimpressed look.

'This was so much easier the first time,' Jackson complained, looking up from where he was picking up thumbtacks.

'Well, duh, the sheet wasn't up then,' Mark told him and Jackson's face grew sheepish.

'That makes sense.'

'Okay, well, can we just fix this please,' Jinyoung said with a sigh and Mark pushed himself off the doorframe.

'I said I'd help Yugyeom with his English.' 

'You and your precious little mentee,' Jackson said with a snort, reaching out to swat at Mark's ankles, and Mark looked like he was debating stepping on his fingers- Jinyoung kind of wished he would. Disapointingly, he gave a grin and a smile and headed down the corridor.

'Jaebum, where are you going!' Jinyoung demanded as Jaebum tried to slink out after him, and heard Mark laugh at Jaebum's irrelevant reply of 'Um, allergies...'

-x-

Jinyoung was woken up by the dim realisation of someone entering his room, feet shuffling on his floor, and he made a sound in askance.

'Midnight feast,' came the quiet, sleep roughened rumble of Jackson's voice and Jinyoung made a sound of acknowledgement, not awake enough for actual words. His bed dipped under extra weight, Jackson's arm lying heavy on his waist as he felt him nuzzle his face into Jinyoung's back.

'What about the midnight feast?' he tried and Jackson emitted a unintelligible noise.

'Fucking dead, man, they drove us hard at fencing,' he complained, sounding half-asleep, and Jinyoung was willing to bet his eyes were closed. 'Mark literally dragged me out of bed.'

Jinyoung could feel his eyes drooping as he yawned and shifted around, turning to face Jackson. 'Let's boycott it.'

Jackson made a grunt of assent as Jinyoung half-heartedly tugged his covers out from under him.

Five minutes later and the room flared into light as Mark hit the switch, making Jinyoung and Jackson groan and mumble protests, cuddling closer to each other in an attempt to hide, legs entwined and arms around each other (the easiest way to fit on a single bed).

'Come on, guys,' Mark urged quietly and Jackson shook his head, his hair tickling Jinyoung's nose.

'Tired,' Jinyoung protested weakly, 'Next time. Next time.'

Mark tugged on the duvet and Jinyoung gripped it. 'No,' he whined, opening one eye to try plead with Mark. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, letting go of the duvet.

'Fine,' he whispered, 'Next time you guys are buying the food.'

'Yeah, sure, whatever,' Jinyoung agreed, sinking back into his bed, and Mark padded out the room.

A puff of air from Jackson hit Jinyoung's neck softly before Jinyoung reached backwards, fumbling behind him before slapping the light off and settling down again, reflexively tugging Jackson closer, Jackson's arm tightening a little around Jinyoung's waist.

-x-

It's because he has nothing better to do, Jinyoung rationalised, that's why he came to watch Jackson's umpteenth fencing match of the season. That, and Jaebum and Mark wouldn't allow him not to supprt their friend (in all honesty, his reluctance to go stemmed only from the fact that he'd reached a really good part in his book- which Mark had made him leave behind, completely ignoring his promises that he'd only read when Jackson wasn't playing. The only reason Mark was throwing himself so wholeheartedly into school life was because it was his last year in school anyway.).

Jinyoung didn't really know much about fencing, so he couldn't fully appreciate the matches- which is why he found himself studying the architecture of the sports hall whenever Jackson wasn't playing- he could appreciate that Jackson was good, judging by the cheers from their school team and the proud look on the coach's face. And the scoreboard, of course. He was on his feet cheering with Jaebum and Mark when Jackson won his match either way, Jackson taking off his mask and giving a dramatic bow in their direction, his focus let go momentarily.

'And this is why the school keeps giving you awards,' Mark said afterwards, leaning heavily on the railings, Jackson grinning up at them, sweat dripping off his temples, his jacket hanging off him awkwardly because of the strap between his legs.

'This and my dashing good looks,' Jackson replied and Mark snorted. 

'Of course, those too.'

'Please, if they gave out awards for looks, Mark would win them all,' Jinyoung put in and Jackson nodded in agreement, Mark laughing.

'Come on, guys, Jaebum's buying chicken.'

'What? I am?' Jaebum asked in surprise and Mark nodded.

'Let's go let Jackson get changed and sign out.'

'What'd you think?' Jackson asked, looking up at Jinyoung as Jaebum followed behind Mark, demanding to know why he'd been volunteered to pay.

Jinyoung shrugged. 'I've seen better.'

Jackson snorted. 'Where.'

Jinyoung laughed. 'Maybe I was talking about asses.'

'Oh.' Jackson nodded. 'So whenever you check yourself out in the mirror, then.'

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, smile playing at his lips. 'Are you saying I have a nice ass?'

Jackson gripped the rail and hoisted himself to stand on the wall, almost nose to nose with Jinyoung, who jerked his head back a bit in surprise. Jackson grinned and reached around to pat Jinyoung's butt. 

'Firm and bouncy,' he declared and Jinyoung collapsed into giggles, almost pushing Jackson off the wall.

'You are not supposed to have this much energy after a fencing tournament, get away, you are disgustingly sweaty,' he managed between laughter, slapping at Jackson's hands.

'What's a bit of sweat between friends, huh?' Jackson threw out as he leapt down again, leaving Jinyoung to shake his head at him, still grinning.

-x-

Jinyoung eyed Mark's half fed up, half amused expression from across the dining room, lunch in hand. It appeared Jackson and Jaebum, seated on either side of Mark, were bickering about something- sounded like it too, although Jinyoung couldn't make out specifics in the bustle of a lunchtime dining room.

'And this?' Jinyoung asked, settling down at the table and Mark looked at him in near relief. 

'Jackson ate Jaebum's tuck.'

Jinyoung blinked. 'Okay, you realise you are both rich enough to buy entire grocery stores.'

'Yeah, but it's the principle of the matter,' Jaebum insisted. 

'It was just lying there, I was making sure it didn't attract ants!'

'That is a lousy excuse-'

'Okay, so you're here now, and I'm going to go,' Mark said, talking over Jackson and standing up.

'What, did you promise to eat with Yugyeom or something?' Jinyoung teased.

'He's stealing you from us, Mark, I'm not sure how I feel about it,' Jackson cautioned and Mark just laughed. 

'He's still in the lunchline, guys. I actually have homework to finish.'

'Homework to finish,' Jaebum repeated and Mark shrugged.

'Copy. Same thing at this point. See you after school.'

'You didn't deny he was stealing you from us, don't think I didn't notice that!' Jackson said loudly as Mark headed away. 'And you left your plate!'

Mark stopped by Yugyeom in the lunch line and said something to him. Yugyeom nodded and Mark turned back to grin at them. 'Yugyeom'll take care of that. How could I not prefer him over you, see how nice he is!' he called.

'Matric privilege, bro, he has to do what you say, your argument is invalid!' Jackson yelled as Mark walked out the dining hall and Jaebum leaned over to punch him in the shoulder. 

'Inside voice,' he reminded and Jinyoung laughed.

'If they're not used to him by now, they never will be.'

-x-

'I don't care, Jaebum, I don't care if you're unreasonably fond of him, he keeps singing in his sleep at like three in the morning and we live in a dorm, this can't keep happening, it's driving me insane,' Jinyoung whispered furiously, standing outside Youngjae's room at eleven o'clock at night. 'Now we are going to go in there, and you are going to grab one of the corners or so help me I will make Mark go wake up one of the grade eights to help us instead. You not helping us is not going to stop me.'

'Mark wouldn't,' Jaebum tried.

'Oh, I would, I also live in this dorm,' Mark assured him and Jaebum deflated.

'Come on, I did real ninja work to copy this key,' Jackson said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

'You asked your brother for it, he made it when he was here.'

'Yeah, but he's in Australia, I still had to get it here.'

' _You used the postal service_.'

'Are we doing this or not?' Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded.

'Yes. Come on.'

Carrying a sleeping deadweight of a fourteen year old boy still on his mattress down the stairs while trying to keep quiet so they wouldn't get caught was far from the easiest thing Jinyoung had ever done, and he considered calling it off when they were roughly at about the first landing- but then Youngjae shifted, almost making them drop the mattress, a quiet hum coming out of his mouth and Jinyoung's resolve hardened.

'What are you doing?' Jackson hissed as Jaebum paused to tuck Youngjae in before they left.

'It's cold, I don't want him to get sick!' Jaebum defended and Jinyoung gaped.

'Oh my god,' he said disbelievingly.

'Shut up,' Jaebum said with a scowl.

'Okay, whatever, let's just go,' Jinyoung dismissed, managing to swallow the laughter Mark and Jackson weren't able to and Jaebum barreled into him in what Jinyoung assumed was embarrassment, pushing him to go faster. 

Once safely upstairs, Jinyoung followed Jackson into his room to lean out the window, smiling in satisfaction at the sight of Youngjae sleeping soundly in the middle of the soccer field. 

'Was it too harsh?' he whispered to Jackson as he draped his arm around his shoulders so he could also look out the window, just in case.

'Hell no,' Jackson said immediately, 'He'll just wake up confused, it's completely mild.'

'I thought so too. Jaebum's just too soft.' 

It was late, and Jinyoung was tired, and his arms were probably going to hate him the next day because Youngjae and his mattress were not exactly light, but as far as he was concerned, it was worth it and entirely justified.

'Did you lock the door again?' he whispered to Jackson as an afterthought.

'Um,' was Jackson's reply after a few beats and Jinyoung turned to look at him.

'Are you serious.'

'I think I did?'

-x-

Jinyoung thought he heard a faint call of 'Jackson!' echoing from the bathrooms, and figured he definitely had not misheard when Jackson's distinctive cackle rang loud through the halls. Curious, he stepped out his room just in time to see Jackson barrel through the doors, leaving them singing behind him, balled up towel in his hand as he almost ran Jinyoung over, grabbing his arm as he swung around to peer over his shoulder, Jinyoung buffeted by his force.

'Whose is that?' Jinyoung asked, peering at the towel - it was a pretty generic dark blue- but got his answer soon enough as Mark pushed the door open, shower stuff in one hand and completely starkers.

Jinyoung let out a loud wolf whistle as Jackson cackled behind him. 'Looking good, Mark!' he teased and Mark glanced down at himself before shrugging. 

'Thanks.'

'Really? That's it?' Jinyoung asked.

'I really don't care, it's not like you guys haven't seen me naked before. I don't like clothes at the best of times,' Mark responded simply, slipping into his room.

'Disappointing,' Jackson sighed, and Jinyoung looked at him. 

'Maybe I should steal your towel,' he suggested and Jackson shrugged after a moment.

'I'm cool with it. You just wanna see all of this, don't think I don't see right through you.'

'See what, all your body hair?' Jinyoung retorted.

' _Sexy_ body hair.'

'I would like to dry myself off, though, if you're done flirting,' Mark's voice drifted from his room and Jinyoung let out a loud 'Ha!' in response.

'Me, flirting? With him? He has all the sexual appeal of a small fluffy animal,' Jackson said and Jinyoung turned to look at him indignantly.

'And yet I'm still sexier than your hairy ass,' he shot back.

'You're both very sexy,' Mark said, cutting off whatever might have been about to come out of Jackson's opened mouth. 'Can I have my towel back now, please.'

Jinyoung snached Mark's towel from Jackson's hands. 'Mark thinks I'm sexy,' he said snidely, striding towards Mark's room and handing the towel through the curtain.

'Mark also has an unnatural fondness of puppies and grade eights,' Jackson responded and all Jinyoung could do was laugh as Mark's 'Fuck you, Jackson!' drifted over the cubicle wall.

-x-

The dorm corridor was a mass of blankets and food and legs as everyone tried to keep their voices down, starting to settle in at about twenty past midnight.

'I know that's why you missed the last midnight feast,' Mark was saying to Jackson as Jinyoung spooned cottage cheese onto hamburger rolls, already trying to decide which potato chips to grab to add to them. 'You work really hard at fencing even though you want to go study music, that's all I'm saying.'

Jackson levelled Mark with a Look. 'Do you ever think,' he started seriously, 'that maybe there's more to life than being really really really ridiculously good-looking?'

Jinyoung snorted as he reached for a can of condensed milk, finding a knife to pierce a hole in the tin. 

'You need to stop quoting Zoolander at me,' Mark said with a despairing laugh.

'Did you ever think,' Jackson said, louder now, 'that maybe there's more to life than being really really really ridiculously good-lo-'

'Yeah, doing your mom,' Mark cut him off with an air of amused finality and Jinyoung had to act quickly to make sure the dripping condensed milk still landed on the chips as Jackson threw himself backwards into him with a loud gasp.

'How dare you!' he declared, 'How dare you bring her into this, besmirch her honour-'

Jinyoung cut him off by stuffing the completed roll into Jackson's mouth, the rest of the dorm doubled over with laughter (Jinyoung was going to call his actions noise control if anyone asked), slinging an arm around Jackson's shoulder in his own mirth.

'This isn't over,' Jackson said with his mouth full, pointing at Mark, relaxing into Jinyoung's side, roll in his other hand. 'This needs more condensed milk,' he mumbled, looking up at Jinyoung and holding the roll out. 'You totally got the proportions wrong.'

'Well, you make them next time,' Jinyoung retorted, handing the condensed milk over nonetheless.

'Last time he was in charge of them he decided to put gummy snakes on them,' Jaebum reminded Jinyoung.

'It was a good idea,' Jackson defended.

'You don't mess with a recipe perfected over generations,' Jaebum shot back and Jinyoung covered his mouth as he laughed, casual grip on Jackson just to hold him down.

-x-

'You were the one who would not shut up!'

'I was not, you were the one who started it!'

'What, the conversation?' Jinyoung retorted, stepping closer to Jackson, 'Please, literally ask anyone in hostel, anyone who knows us, between the two of us, who would be at fault for landing us in detention for being noisy. Guarantee you they'll say you.'

'Okay, yes,' Jackson conceded, 'That is the likely scenario, but I am totally sure that you were actually the one speaking when the prefect actually came out and gave us detention.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes, really,' Jackson countered, stepping forward as well, and Jinyoung felt a smile tug at his lips as they faced off, noses centimetres away from each other.

'The thing is, though, the prefect was gonna give us detention because of _your_ voice ricocheting around the landing beforehand,' Jinyoung explained, moving even closer as if it would help him win the argument.

'Was he now? How do you know it was my voice that brought him out? Did you ask him?' Jinyoung could see the corners of Jackson's lips curling up as well in his peripheral vision, Jackson's voice coming in soft puffs of breath Jinyoung could feel on his lips, feel the heat radiating from his body.

'Didn't need to,' Jinyoung shot back, the proximity beginning to inspire a giggle in him.

'Now, kiss!' 

Jinyoung and Jackson stepped apart in surprise, turning to see Jaebum standing in the doorway, grinning widely.

'Very funny,' Jinyoung said dryly and Jaebum shrugged.

'Detention?'

Jinyoung pointed a thumb at Jackson. 'His fault.'

Jackson looked distinctly affronted. 'Whatever. I mean, as if it's hard to get detention when the matrics are on edge because of finals approaching.'

Jaebum laughed. 'Sucks to be you. Are you guys having your tea?'

'What is it?' Jackson asked.

'Yes, we are,' Jinyoung said.

'Speak for yourself,' Jaebum laughed, and looked at Jackson. 'Doughnuts.'

'If you're not having yours, I'm having it,' Jinyoung told Jackson, 'Do not give it to him.'

Jackson grinned at Jaebum and shrugged. 'What can I do, man.'

'Traitor. You're weak,' Jaebum told Jackson, who cackled.

'I mean, I'm actually going to eat it, but if that's what you want to think.' Jackson shrugged again.

-

'Jinyoung.'

'Five more minutes,' Jinyoung mumbled into his pillow, the switched on light burning his eyes.

'No can do, bro, it's already ten to five,' Jackson said on a yawn, sitting down on Jinyoung's bed, patting his butt. Jinyoung peered up blearily to see Jackson attempting to tie his tie with his eyes half closed.

Jinyoung heaved himself into a sitting position and groaned. 'Fuck, why is detention at five am. I can think of far better things to be doing on a Friday morning. Like sleeping.' He rubbed at his eyes as Jackson hummed in assent. 'You said it was ten to?'

Jackson nodded, his tie abandoned momentarily in favour of doing up the buttons on his school shirt.

'Throw me my shirt?' Jinyoung asked and Jackson glanced around before grabbing it off the chair and tossing it over to Jinyoung, who stared at it briefly, considering putting it over his pajama shirt before sighing and stripping his pajama shirt off, shrugging his school shirt on.

Two minutes to go and Jinyoung had decided tying his shoelaces could be done outside the matric sanctum while waiting for the prefects- otherwise he was fully dressed.

'Gotta go past my room,' Jackson said, his voice rough as Jinyoung absentmindedly straightened his tie, 'Gotta get my blazer.'

Jinyoung nodded and trailed behind Jackson, eyes staring not-quite-unseeingly at Jackson tucking his shirt into his pants as he walked, Jinyoung's hand patting his own blazer pocket to check he had multiple pens.

Just because it wasn't his first detention didn't mean it was any less horrible.

-x-

Alcohol in the dorms was Not Allowed At All, but as Jinyoung took the bottle Jaebum held out for him, alcohol already tingling in him, he reasoned that it was Mark's last weekend in hostel before he finished school and it was weekend, they were the only ones in this dorm and, well, that was all the reason he needed. 

Mark had already had more than them, standing up with a hand on the wall for support, still swaying a little regardless, hoody pulled over his head because Jinyoung had pulled it up and Mark had decided it was too complicated to take off. 

'I'm not going to miss school, like, school school, but I'm gonna miss this place, and I'm gonna miss you guys,' Mark told them all earnestly, 'Not that I'm not gonna see you, but like, it's different, you know, it'll be different to actually, like, just... living with you guys, you know? It's been a great four years with you guys. Getting to know you makes me glad I transferred here a year late.'

'Awww,' Jinyoung cooed, Jaebum joining him and Jackson let out a low rumbly laugh, grinning up at Mark from the floor.

'Damn, bro, how much have you had?' he teased, 'I feel like I need to get on your level.'

Mark blinked. 'Aren't you?'

Jackson let out a bark of laughter. 'Not quite, my friend.'

'He's closer than he'd have you think,' Jinyoung informed them seriously as Mark collapsed onto the floor in a drunkenly coordinated tangle of limbs, and Jaebum laughed.

'Because you're the expert on drunk Jackson, of course.'

'Any Jackson,' Mark mumbled and Jinyoung squinted at him.

'What?'

Mark shook his head. 'No, I mean, any Jinyoung.'

Jackson let out a high-pitched laugh and crawled over to grab the bottle from Mark. 'I need to get on your level,' he repeated, and took a swig. 'So, Mark, what are you going to miss the most about us?'

Mark pouted at him in a manner completely belying his position as the oldest. 'I won't miss you doing shit like that and stealing my alcohol, that's for sure,' he said.

'What about Yugyeom?' Jaebum asked, cheeky grin on his face.

'Yugyeom doesn't steal my alcohol,' Mark replied.

'Yeah, but what won't you miss about him?' Jinyoung joined in, Jackson collapsing with laughter when Mark just sat there blinking.

'Hey, Mark, you still there?' Jaebum asked, 'We asked-'

'Yeah,' Mark said, 'I'm thinking.'

The other three burst into laughter, Jinyoung clutching at his stomach.

'Pretty sure that's illegal now that you're 18,' Jackson said, grinning wide enough to hurt, and Mark grabbed the bottle back from him in retaliation.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' he said firmly, and Jinyoung decided to mobilise.

'You're adorable,' he told Mark, hand on his shoulder, 'And we're gonna miss you too. Hostel won't be the same without you.'

Mark made a laughing noise of protest as Jinyoung draped his arms around him and kissed him soundly on the cheek, hands coming up to push him away.

'And me?' Jackson complained loudly.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but walked on his knees to where Jackson was lying anyway, leaning down to plant a noisy kiss on his cheek. 'You're kind of adorable in the right lighting on a good day,' he told him and Mark let out a shout of laughter behind him.

Jackson hoisted himself up into a sitting position and gripped Jinyoung's arm to stop him from moving away. 'See, I was just going to say you were cute, full stop, but now I've changed my mind.' Jinyoung laughed and Jackson grinned, taking the bite out of his words even more. 'But you'll get a kiss too.'

Jackson had a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his wrist as he leaned in, and Jinyoung could feel an almost hysterical giggle bubbling up even before Jackson's lips landed, almost missing his cheeks, millimetres shy of his lips.

'Bit close there, huh,' Jinyoung heard Jaebum comment as the warmth of Jackson's hand left his wrist, leaving only tingles from the alcohol behind to mix with his laughter.

'Whoops,' was Jackson's flippant reply as he shifted away from Jinyoung to hang on Mark.

-x-

[J-flawless] so hows ur holiday

[Jinyoung] when did u even change your name on my phone i'm changing it back

[Jinyoung] aren't you with mark

[Jackson] ha

[Jackson] dude u would not believe who he keeps texting

[Jackson] like mark's antisocial enough as it is but jfc

[Jinyoung] who

[Jackson] yugyeom

[Jinyoung] am i meant to be surprised

[Jinyoung] did he tell you

[Jackson] nah stole his phone bc he was ignoring me

[Jinyoung] ofc

[Jinyoung] anything interesting?

[Jackson] NO

[Jackson] IT WAS SO DISAPPOINTING

[Jackson] THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT BORING STUFF

[Jackson] NO DIRT AT ALL

[Jinyoung] maybe you didn't scroll back far enough

[Jackson] mark has sharp elbows i went back as far as i could

[Jinyoung] so what ur at mark's being ignored?

[Jinyoung] fun holiday

[Jackson] ok it's like a couple hours a day but like

[Jackson] what am i meant to do

[Jackson] amuse myself?

[Jinyoung] i would've thought he'd be celebrating finishing

[Jackson] yeah he's done that too

[Jinyoung] god ur needy

[Jackson] rude

-

[Jinyoung] so im guessing that v graphic drunk text i got last night was not meant for me

[Jackson] HER NUMBER WAS RIGHT UNDER URS SRY

[Jackson] did you like it tho

[Jinyoung] ew

[Jackson] did it get u hot

[Jinyoung] as if

-

[Jackson] niccce 

[Jackson] knew it got you hot

[Jinyoung] that would be jb stealing my phone dnt be flattered

[Jackson] jb steals ur phone to send me porn

[Jackson] tell him that's weird

[Jinyoung] i'll tell him to send it from his own number next time

[Jackson] yeah thatd b great

[Jinyoung] weirdo

[Jackson] u love me

[Jinyoung] keep telling urself that

[Jackson] :(((

-

[Jinyoung] yeah whatever love u 2 bro

[Jackson] :)))

-

[Jackson] MATRIC BABY HERE WE COMMMEEEE

[Jackson] READY TO RULE THE SCHOOOLLLL

[Jinyoung] idt the schools ready for you

[Jackson] lol see you next week

-x-

First day back at school had Jackson clapping his hands and whistling loudly for the grade eights to pay attention, him, Jinyoung and newly-minted Head Boy Jaebum standing front and centre of the matrics, grinning down at the new kids.

'So, now that we have your attention,' Jackson proclaimed loudly, and then gave the floor to Jaebum.

'Welcome to high school. Welcome to hostel. I don't know what your experiences were before this, but if they were anything like mine, you might be in for a shock. There is very little luxury here. Money has no meaning- we all have it, and where we are, none of us need it. Hostel exists in a different plane to the school and the rest of the world, so nobody cares who your daddy is. I'm sure you gathered that. So let's get to the ground rules. You are grade eights. You are the bottom of the ladder. We are matrics. When we say jump, you say how high. You get the entire hostel into shit... sorry for you. And I sure hope you all know you're at our mercy this weekend. Initiation into this lasting brotherhood.' Jaebum gave a feline grin Jinyoung was sure he'd practised in the mirror. 'We promise not to be too hard.'

'How long did it take you to write that?' Jinyoung murmured and Jaebum elbowed him in the side, Jinyoung laughing as he turned to the grade eights. 'Now that you're all sufficiently terrified by the teddy bear with the menacing growl-'

'Excuse me!' Jaebum said loudly and Jackson cackled. Jinyoung waved a hand and shushed them, putting a finger on his lips.

'And what I'm about to say does not negate anything he said in the slightest, but for as long as you are here, we are your brothers, as if every other guy in this house. You should all at least know your assigned mentors by now, and if they haven't introduced themselves yet, shame on them.' Jinyoung glanced back at the rest of the matrics with a grin. 'If you have any problems or whatever, we are here for you. Even if you're just getting lost at school. We won't bite if you don't give us reason too.'

'Mama Jinyoung, everybody!' Jackson declared loudly, throwing an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders and Jinyoung shoved him away with a laugh. 'Remember, pillow punishment is a thing if your lights are on after curfew!'

'Wonder how long it'll take before they figure out that one's bullshit,' Jinyoung said with a laugh as the grade eights dispersed hesitantly and Jackson shrugged.

'Gotta try keep up my scary matric facade as long as possible,' Jackson told him and Jinyoung laughed.

'You'll be best friends with them all by the end of the week,' Jaebum predicted.

'Or that,' Jackson agreed easily, leaning heavily on Jinyoung again, and grinning. 'This is going to be a good year.'

-x-

'Oh,' Yugyeom said suddenly at dinner one night, cutting in through Bambam and Jackson's casual bickering. 'You know how Mark's gonna be in the area next week? We should be allowed to stay out a little late for dinner with him, right?'

There was a brief silence in the chatter of the dining room, and Jinyoung leaned on his hand.

'Mark's going to be in the area?' he asked innocently.

Yugyeom blinked. 'Uh... yeah, it's been planned for weeks.'

'He tell you this?'

'Yes?' Yugyeom said hesitantly, 'Is it not... true?'

'Oh, I'm sure it is,' Jinyoung assured him, 'He told you he was coming, after all. I mean, I haven't heard anything, but you guys are obviously in far more frequent contact.'

Yugyeom's ears were burning red and Jinyoung tamped down on his grin a bit. 'Not that frequent,' Yugyeom mumbled, and Bambam gave a contradictory nod next to him, mouthing something that looked distinctly like 'All the time.'

'I cannot believe it,' Jackson declared loudly. 'We have known him so much longer, and you're the only one he chooses to tell. He's gone too far, I tell you, Jinyoung, he's gone. Too. Far.' Jackson's last few words were punctuated with smacks on the table that made Jaebum look over from his table in confusion, Youngjae sitting next to him looking curious.

'What's going on?' Jaebum asked.

'Mark's visiting next week,' Jackson informed him loudly, 'and he didn't tell a single person except his boytoy over there.' He gestured to Yugyeom.

'I'm not his b-' Yugyeom protested loudly and Jinyoung couldn't keep his laugh in any longer, leaning over the table in hysterics Jackson was quick to catch, Yugyeom burying his bright red face in his arms as Bambam joined into the helpless laughter.

-x-

Jinyoung barely blinked as Jackson wriggled behind him, substituting himself for Jinyoung's pillow, propping him up a bit more. After almost five years, it wasn't enough to make Jinyoung look up from his book.

Jackson's chin found his way onto Jinyoung's shoulder with a casual 'whatcha reading?'- Jinyoung replied by closing his book briefly to show Jackson the cover, opening it again when Jackson let out an amused snort- ie, when he'd obviously read the title and seen the cover (it was a trashy romance novel, so sue him, he enjoyed them once in a while).

' _She let out a soft gasp as he approached_ ,' Jackson read aloud, ' _a fire burning in the pit of her belly and between her legs_ -' Jackson let out an exaggerated gasp. 'Scandalous, Park Jinyoung, absolute scandalous.'

Jinyoung made a noncommittal noise and turned the page.

Jackson wiggled about behind him a bit more, trying to get comfortable while curled around him, Jinyoung shifting a bit to accomodate him.

There was silence for a few minutes, Jinyoung turning the page contentedly, Jackson twisting the rings he wore, fingers knocking lightly against Jinyoung's thigh.

'Ewwwwwwww,' Jackson went, obviously having gotten to a graphic part in the story and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

'Is Jaebum at that grade 9 talent thing?' Jinyoung asked and Jackson hummed in assent.

'So busy, being head of the AVT.'

Jinyoung chuckled, eyes still fixed on his book even though he wasn't reading. 'So what's up?'

'Nothing,' Jackson replied lightly, and Jinyoung wanted to roll his eyes. Jackson was as transparent as clingfilm.

'You homesick?'

Jinyoung felt him shrug. 'A little.'

Jinyoung reached out to grab his phone off his desk, eyes darting to the date. 'Isn't it your mom's birthday today?'

'Yeah,' Jackson said on a heavy exhale.

'So call her,' Jinyoung urged.

'I did this morning,' Jackson said, 'Just got off the phone with her again now.'

Jinyoung glanced behind him to see Jackson staring unseeingly at the bedspread, so he settled in, leaning more fully on Jackson, snorting at Jackson's emphatic 'oomph' and lifted his book a bit to continue reading.

Five years meant Jinyoung knew when Jackson needed silent, solid comfort.

-x-

The music was pumping loud from Jackson's room and the corridor was a mix of laughter and people bouncing along to Jackson's vibe and all Jinyoung could do was laugh.

'Dance party, huh?' he called and Jackson grinned at him.

'Come on, show me your moves. I know they're in there somewhere.'

'Maybe some people just want to sleep,' Jinyoung countered, 'It's a school night, after all.'

Jackson laughed loudly. 'Lighten up. It's Wednesday. _Hump_ day.' Jackson punctuated his words with a powerful hip thrust and a wink. 'And look at you, dressed for the occasion.'

Jinyoung glanced down at the towel wrapped around his waist. 'Yeah, perfect party attire. Is it safe to walk past you to get to my room?'

'Only if you promise to join the party. It's not late.'

Jinyoung ducked his head in acceptance. 'Okay, fine. Let me put on pants.'

'If you insist,' Jackson said with a shrug.

A dirty bass beat was thumping when Jinyoung emerged from his room, hair damp but no longer dripping onto his pajama shirt and someone had switched the main light off, lights gleaming from inside the rooms illuminating the corridor enough to see body rolls being performed at various levels of prowess and seriousness.

Of course, Jackson was killing it, hips controlled with a precision Jinyoung assumed could only be from fencing, and he watched for a few beats until Jackson looked up and saw him.

'Why are you just standing there, come on,' Jackson insisted, grabbing Jinyoung's wrist and pulling him closer to the central throng.

Jinyoung laughed. 'Are you kidding me?'

'Don't try pretend you don't know how to do this,' Jackson grinned, arm looped casually around Jinyoung's waist. 'Or do you need a reminder.' Jackson gripped Jinyoung tighter, pulling him flush against his body, making his body move along and he did a body roll and Jinyoung let out a burst of laughter, a hint of warmth smattering his cheeks.

'You tryna show me how it's done?' Jinyoung teased, 'Is that a challenge?'

Jackson's eyes were sparkling as he grinned back. 'You gonna take me up on it?'

When Jinyoung woke up, he wasn't expected to end the day grinding against Jackson in half-seriousness, but hey. He wasn't going to say it wasn't fun.

-x-

'I'm hungry,' Jackson announced far too loudly for that time of night, standing in Jinyoung's doorway.

'It's like half past ten,' Jinyoung pointed out.

'My appetite can't tell the time. Do you have tuck?'

Jinyoung shook his head. 'Finished.' But Jackson knew that.

'Hmm.' Jackson stood there for a second, finger tapping against the wall as if in thought. 'Wanna go raid the kitchen?'

Jinyoung laughed a little at his predictability. 'We'd only be able to make sandwiches or toast.'

'I can pry the standing freezer open.'

'Feeling like ice cream, huh?'

Jackson chuckled. 'So maybe it's my sweet tooth that can't tell the time. You in?'

'Of course,' Jinyoung replied, putting aside his iPod. 'Jaebum asleep?'

Jackson shrugged. 'Thought I heard him snoring.'

'Old man,' Jinyoung sighed, and swung his legs out of bed.

They snuck down the stairs, shooting cautious glances around, Jinyoung shushing Jackson every time he whispered something- or grabbed Jinyoung's arms suddenyl, causing him to jump and bite back a yell.

Jackson pried the freezer open with a knife when they finally got into the kitchen, and they stood there looking down at the ice cream tubs.

'What flavour?' Jackson whispered, and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

'Vanilla.'

'Chocolate it is,' Jackson said, reaching in to grab the tub, and Jinyoung choked back a laugh. 'Okay, let's go.'

Jinyoung grabbed spoons almost as an afterthought as they snuck from the kitchen on extra high alert, a small whine dying in Jinyoung's throat when Jackson pressed the cold ice cream container against his back.

'Fuck you,' he whispered and Jackson gave a choked, quiet laugh.

'You wish,' he whispered throatily.

Jinyoung gave a quiet snort, ignoring the faint chill that ran down his spine (from the ice cream, of course), pushing the dorm doors open and holding them for Jackson.

'Home free!' Jackson crowed softly and Jinyoung hit his shoulder.

'Don't blow it now,' he cautioned and a grin bloomed on Jackson's face.

'Aw, and I was so looking forward to it,' he said with a wink and a laugh bubbled from Jinyoung's throat, catching him by surprise.

Settled in Jinyoung's room and perhaps three and a half litres down, and they were beginning to falter.

'Why do they only have five litre tubs,' Jackson groaned.

'We've done pretty well, actually,' Jinyoung said, eyeing the rest of the ice cream with reluctance.

'Yeah, but what are we going to do with the rest? We can't put it back.'

'I wish Mark was still here, he'd eat it. Do you think Yugyeom's still awake? He likes ice cream, right?'

Jackson nodded. 'We can go check.'

It was all Jinyoung needed to heave himself out of bed and take the tub with him, sneaking down the corridors into the next dorm, trying to smother his laughter at Jackson's overdramatic stealth tactics.

'Get up,' he whispered at Jackson, who was leopard-crawling along the floor. 'You're slowing everything down.'

Jackson was at his back when he peered into Yugyeom's room, small bedside night light illuminating Yugyeom and Bambam sitting on the bed, looking up in fright, Bambam looking as if he were about to try hide.

'Oooh, naughty naughty,' Jinyoung's voice was hushed and amused. 'What are you still doing up?'

'Same to you. You almost gave me a heart attack!' Bambam whined and Yugyeom hushed him.

'You guys want ice cream?' Jackson offered and Jinyoung bit off a laugh at the way Yugyeom's face lit up.

'Did you steal this from the kitchen?' Yugyeom asked when Jinyoung handed to almost empty tub and spoons over, Jackson pushing Bambam over to make room on the bed.

'No, it's been in my cupboard for a month,' Jinyoung deadpanned, making Bambam and Jackson muffle laughter in each other's pajamas, Yugyeom levelling Jinyoung with an unimpressed look. 

Jackson grabbed Bambam's spoon and took another large bite of ice cream, Bambam looking at him funny.

'I thought you'd had enough ice cream.'

'Just a taste for the road, you ungrateful brat,' Jackson said quietly, bopping Bambam on the nose with his spoon, making him wrinkle his nose up and collapse onto the bed dramatically, wipping his nose on the bedsheets, and Jinyoung got why the two had grown so close. 'We should head to our dorm, come on,' Jackson whispered, slipping off the bed, avoiding Bambam's limbs, and grabbing Jinyoung's hand to pull him out the chair.

'Enjoy the ice cream,' Jinyoung whispered, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, fingers automatically interlocking with Jackson's.

'Wait, what are we supposed to do with the empty tub?' Yugyeom said hurriedly and Jinyoung shrugged and gave him a smile.

'That's your problem.'

Jackson was ducking his head and biting back laughter as he pulled Jinyoung from the room. 'I feel like that was a little mean,' he whispered once they were safely back in their dorm.

'They'll figure out a way,' Jinyoung assured him, not bothering to keep the grin from his face.

-x-

'And that?' Jackson asked, looking at the expression Jinyoung had on as he looked at his phone. 'Were you just propositioned inappropriately by a forty year old man?'

Jinyoung looked up. 'It was a very appropriate proposition, and she's a matric from our sister school.'

'So that expression? You look like someone sent you a framed piece of shit and called it art. It seems a bit harsh, I'm sure she's lovely, whoever she is.'

'She is. And very pretty,' Jinyoung said, shooting his phone another glance, 'But now I have to let her down gently because I'm not interested in her. She's my sister's friend's little sister, we've met like. Twice. At formal events. And I spent more time with Jaebum. Why would she like me.'

'Why wouldn't she like you,' Jackson said flippantly and Jinyoung looked up.

'What?'

'Don't act as if you don't know you're attractive,' Jackson teased. 'You're hot, you're charming, and literally every mother would like you, unless they found out what you were like away from polite company. Even then, I don't think it would be a deal breaker.'

Jinyoung stared. 'That is the most complimentary you've ever been to me.'

Jackson shrugged. 'Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't think it. You're a catch, no wonder she likes you.'

Jinyoung put his phone to the side, interest lost. 'You think I'm a catch?'

'I just said that.'

'How so?'

Jackson's smile was smaller and softer than usual as he creased his eyebrows at Jinyoung in amusement. 'I just said that too. What, you want me to boost your ego?'

'I'll do yours if you do mine,' Jinyoung shot back and Jackson laughed.

'Okay,' he agreed readily, and tilted his head a little as if appraising Jinyoung. 'You're charming. Sweet, diplomatic, insightful. You have an aura of sophistication about you. You quote deep shit from books.' Jinyoung laughed and Jackson took a step closer, making Jinyoung have to tilt his head back a little to look at him. 'You're kind and considerate, and seem trustworthy at least.'

'Wow, thanks,' Jinyoung interjected and Jackson stepped close enough to put a finger on his lips.

'I'm not finished,' he berated. 'You're attractive. Like, really attractive. You have gorgeous eyes, a warm smile, kissable lips...' 

Jackson trailed off, having leant down while he was speaking, face close to Jinyoung's eyes darting over his face as his finger dragged against his lips as he dropped it. Jinyoung could feel Jackson's breath against his lips and they'd been this close countless times before, but this time was making Jinyoung's skin tingle and hysterical giggles brew in his stomach, and he fought to keep his breath steady as the silence dragged on.

Jackson's eyes seemed deeper than they'd ever seemed before, or maybe it was the proximity, soft and hesitant and Jinyoung felt a little lost as Jackson leaned in a breath more, and Jinyoung imagined he could almost feel his lips against his and then-

'Sike,' Jackson whispered and was out of Jinyoung's personal space before he could process what had just happened.

Jinyoung let out an annoyed sound at Jackson's high-pitched cackle and launched himself from the bed to punch him in the shoulder.

'You are the absolute worst, you know that, right, you're actually horrible,' he told Jackson firmly, and then decided _fuck it_ , grabbing Jackson's neck and pulling him towards him, kissing him hard.

He felt Jackson freeze up against him, but only for a second before his arms were around Jinyoung's waist and he was kissing back enthusiastically.

It was around when Jackson tugged his hips solidly against his that Jinyoung thought that he now had a great way to let the girl down gently.

-x-

Jinyoung found he quite liked the weight of Jackson on top of him when he came barrelling into his room and settled in, grinning widely before leaning down for a quick kiss.

He's pressing butterfly kisses that are so light they're almost ticklish to Jinyoung's neck when Jinyoung has a thought.

'Hey, what do you think of faking permission to take your bike and head off for dinner and a movie on friday?' he asked casually, and Jackson lifted his head to look down at him, eyes sparkling.

'Are you asking me out?' Jinyoung considered taking it back, but Jackson's lips widened into a grin that made Jinyoung's heart beat a little funny in his chest. 'It's a date,' Jackson said, and Jinyoung tried not to smile.

'A date?' came Jaebum's voice from over the wall, and Jinyoung felt Jackson jolt atop him, even as he froze- he'd momentarily forgotten that lilac cotton blend wasn't sound-proof. 'Fucking finally, maybe you guys can release some of that sexual tension.'

Jackson relaxed on top of him, but Jinyoung was sure his indignant expression was mirrored on his own face.

'Let's go make out in Jaebum's bed,' Jackson told him.

'Let's do more than make out in Jaebum's bed,' Jinyoung corrected.

'Sounds like plan,' Jackson agreed readily.

There was a silence from the next room, and Jinyoung could hear the creeping horror in Jaebum's voice when he spoke again.

'You wouldn't.'

'Yeah?' Jackson said stridently, 'Watch us release our sexual tension all over your fucking pillow, bro.'


End file.
